


Forever and Always

by maddiebug



Series: Miraculous Swift fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Immortal Adrien Agreste, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, clueless Adrien Agreste, just adrien and mari, marinette and adrien cant communicate, no kwamis, no powers au, not identities, or at least not their usual powers, proposal, sorry - Freeform, sorry i just spoiled like half of the fic in that tag, theyre revealing secrets, this is pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette tries to propose to Adrien. Adrien reveals his biggest secret, MarInette swears she still loves him.. then he reveals his other biggest secret





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my works, this is based off of a prompt on pinterest...
> 
> And yeah the title came from a taylor swift song.

Marinette snuggled with her boyfriend on the couch. It had been a perfect date. They had shared teriyaki and baked cookies together. Now they were cuddling on the couch.

It was a picture perfect moment. 

And a perfect opportunity for Marinette to pop a question. The Question™.

She knew what Adrien would say of course, he wasn't ready to be married, but she wanted him to know what he meant to her. 

She loved him, really truly loved him.  Their relationship had grown so much from when they first met after college. 

It started out as a casual thing, coffee dates and watching movies. And slowly it grew into so much more. It was her everything.

He was her everything.

"I really love you Adrien." 

"I love you too, Princess." He kissed her cheek. "So much."

"And I know you're scared of commitment."

"I never said I-"

"Shhh." She placed a finger on his lips. "I just want you to know. That I think you're it. Ill never love anyone like I love you."

"Marinette, I-"

"Youre my endgame. I would totally marry you."

"Marinette." Adrien sat up, leaning away from her. "I can't marry you."

"I know you aren't ready yet." She tried to snuggle back up against him, but her was too stiff. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"No. I mean. I can't marry you, like ever. I couldn't put you through that pain. Heck. I didn't even mean to let us go this far. You were never supposed to love me."

"But I do."

"Well stop."

She laughed. "You think i can just stop loving you?"

"Maybe? Just do yourself a favor. Okay?" Adrien frowned. "You should just forget about me. Forget that you ever met me."

"Adrien. We've been dating for five years. I can't just forget you."

"Its really been that long?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time. I'm going to go, and you never need to see me again." He stood up from the couch and started to walk away.

She grabbed his hand. "No, stay."

"Stay?"

"Yeah. Please. We can talk this out."

"Marinette. If I could choose one person to be with forever, it would be you... I just can't do that to anyone."

"Do what? You haven't explained what your problem is. Stay here with me, at least until you tell me the truth."

"Marinette. If you knew the truth, you wouldn't want me to stay."

"Yes I would. I love you, and nothing you say will change that. Adrien. I don't care, I know you and I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Marinette, you don't understand. I'm immortal."

"What?"

"I don't. I can't die." 

She paused for a minute. "So that's why you always forget to eat?"

"I mean. Yeah I guess so. I don't really need it. My body just heals on its own."

"That can't be healthy."

"It probably isn't." He shrugged. "But I'm used to it by now. All the pain heals pretty quickly."

"I just..." She frowned for a moment. "Come to the kitchen with me." Marinette stood up.

Adrien followed her. "Okay??"

She pushed aside some bowls and dug around a bit before handing him a knife. "If what you say is true, just, show me. I want to second you heal. At least let me know the truth before you disappear on me."

He stabbed himself in the arm and immediately pulled it out. "Ouch. Damn. That hurt like a bitch."

"Adrien, you're bleeding. You lied? You idiot!" Marinette ran to get her first-aid kit.

"No wait!"

By the time she returned, the blood and scar had completely faded. "Whoa." She poked at his arm. "That's crazy." She ran a finger over it. "You had so much blood and it just, poof."

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I didn't believe it at first either."

"Its just gone. It really healed."

"Yeah." He chuckled, "it did."

"Wow. I can't believe I doubted you."

"Everyone does."

"I should've known. You don't lie."

"So now you get it? I can't let anyone fall in love with me. I can't get attached. Because eventually, everyone else dies too. It hurts when one person you love dies. When they all die, its the worst pain I've ever known. And I've been shot, multiple times. Nothing compares to loving people that have to leave too soon."

"Oh Adrien." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. I. At least I can share my power with one person."

"You can?"

"Yeah." Adrien pushed her away. "I would understand if you never want to see me again."

"Why would I ever say that? I love you."

"Because, you'll grow old and weak and, ill just be here forever."

Marinette smiled. "It's okay Adrien, I still love you."

"You do?"

"Of course. You being immortal doesn't change how I feel."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It just means that of all the people. In every time and every place, you chose me." Marinette blushed. 

"I guess I didn't think about it that way... yeah. I did. I love you."

"And I love you." She snuggled into him. "Forever."

Adrien froze. "Forever?"

"Forever and always." She confirmed.

"Marinette. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah. You can share your power with one person."

"I did say that." He spoke slowly.

"And you said before, if you had to choose a person it would be me."

Adrien sighed. "Marinette. I'm so sorry."

"What?" She gasped. "You don't love me?"

"I do. I just can't share my power with you."

"I thought you really meant it when you said you loved me."

"I did."

"But you won't give me immortality?"

"Marinette. I can't let anyone suffer like I do. An eternal life is not a life at all."

"But it could be. With two of us, you would never be lonely."

"Life without end has no meaning."

"What about love."

"Marinette. I have to tell you the truth."

"What?" She spat. "Let me guess. Everything was a lie. You aren't immortal. You don't love me. It was just some sick, twisted game, and you have really good skin."

"I do have good skin." He laughed. "But no. The reason I can't share my power with you, is because I'm already sharing it with someone."

"What?" Marinette felt her heart break into thousands of little pieces. "I'm the other woman? Are you cheating on her?"

"If I could choose again, I'd choose you."

"Who is she."

"She's not a she."

"Oh? I didn't realize you swing that way-"

"-I don't."

"Oh?"

"It... it's a long story."

"You have time." She rolled her eyes. "All of it."

He chuckled. "Nice pun."

She scowled. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I'm embarrassed."

"It can't be that bad." She rolled her eyes. "You did just tell me that you can't die."

"Okay. The reason I can't give you life forever is because I'm already sharing it."

"With who?"

"I love you Marinette, but I'm already sharing my immortality," Adrien took a breath and winced. "With my cat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> The ending was so mean I'm sorry aksjajjsshh
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos and comments I really like those and they inspire me to keep writing  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
